


A Nest of Trouble

by Malili_J



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Insecurity, M/M, Poisoning, Self-Doubt, Toxic Gas Exposure, White masks, accidental injury, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Malili_J
Summary: Mute用一种痛苦的方式得知了Smoke的罐子里面装了什么。而Smoke不知道如何是好





	A Nest of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nest of Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142337) by [Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling). 

> 作者的话：我有段时间…没有写东西了？但我最近入坑了彩六还玩得超嗨，所以也找到了写东西的灵感。  
这里有一点二设，Doc知道Smoke的罐子里藏了什么东西，当然是为了急救或者安全的原因。  
还有一点，我猜他们在执行任务的时候都会用各自的代号称呼彼此，当然是出于专业考虑。在没有任务的时候，他们就会用平常的名字。

他们很久没有像这次一样并肩执行任务了。

被詹姆斯当做掩体的一堵墙被烟雾笼罩着，然后在爆炸中化为一片废墟，他吞下将要出口的一声咒骂。他蜷缩着，静止不动，抵抗着想要逃跑的本能；奔跑起来就会发出声音，会暴露出他的位置，尽管待在原地也会迟早被发现。

沉重的脚步声跟着枪支的轰鸣一起环绕着他，他听到墙另一边的动静，抿紧了嘴唇。他做了个深呼吸，手里握着的枪被他松了又紧。

“我们要离开这里”，马克的声音从通讯器传了过来，“我们在这里守不了多久。”

“就来了，”古斯塔夫轻喘着气回复着，“增援在路上了。”

“好，但还要多久——草！”

马克的声音陡然被切断，詹姆斯磕了下他的牙齿。墙另一边的人又开始动起来了，白面具刚刚用手雷在墙上炸出了洞，詹姆斯能从洞里看到有数量不少的白面具。他靠着他的枪站了起来，对着墙连开两枪。墙那一边的人跌滑到地上，詹姆斯从洞探出头来。

“Mute，兄弟，跟我说句话。”这句子里的讽刺都能把自己逗笑。没有回应，他开始搜寻着脑海里这栋建筑的地图，思考着其他人最后会在的位置。

“我在这里”，马克终于说话，大喘着粗气，“我想我的面具坏了，碎得彻头彻尾。”

“你在哪里？”

又一阵停顿，詹姆斯又一次从洞里探出头来，看着楼梯口，那里是连着上下层的楼梯。

“地下室，在螺旋楼梯附近。”马克细声说着“越来越多人要过来了。”

“我这就过来。”

詹姆斯飞快的移动到房间正中的圆桌，那里有一块顶板。他拿着他的霰弹枪，把顶板轰得粉碎。他匆匆看了一眼缺口，而后毫不犹豫地跳了进去，平稳地落在了地上。

“好了，我现在跟你在一起了。”他小声说着，“我在咖啡厅了。”

“小心点，他们已经突破车库门了。”

詹姆斯得意一笑，从腰带里摸出一个毒气手雷。

“没有什么是我的毒辣宝贝搞不定的。”

他俯着身，轻手轻脚地靠近通向车库的门，把一个手雷投到通道顶上，思索片刻他又把另一个手雷投到他头顶的门框上。

“毒辣宝贝准备好了。”

他回身看着门厅，留意着那边的动静。忽然枪声大作，不一会儿爆炸撼动了整栋建筑物。

“他们要下来了，”马克辛的叫喊撕破了通讯频道，背景音是打斗的声音，“注意警戒！”

詹姆斯又调整了一下他握着枪的手。他已经能听到大量白面具带着拖沓的脚步声进入车库了。

“我们在一块了。”他小声说着。

另一声枪响，比上次的声音更要接近了。

“见鬼，他们人实在是太多了！”马克说着，焦虑恐惧夹杂在他的话语中。“我必须要后撤了，实在是太多了。”

“不要被他们前后夹击，”詹姆斯警告他，“他们应该还在通话。”

马克没有回话，但詹姆斯听到一阵轻细的脚步声在靠近。在同一时间，车库响起了一阵脚步声，循着过道传来，詹姆斯引爆了预设的第一个手雷。他听见了马克的咒骂，还有子弹从通道穿梭而过。冲在前方的白面具被马克倾泻的子弹逼得后退，后方的人则各自散开去找掩体。但仍然有三个人冲进了通道，詹姆斯抓住了他们突袭的时机，从掩体猛然探头连开三枪。在他和马克的枪下，他们应声而倒，没能发出一点声息，随后詹姆斯回身把他的霰弹枪换成了微冲，开枪干倒了另一个白面具。

“你还好吗，宝贝儿？”他无需回头也知道马克正照看着他的后背。

“他们已经下楼了。”

他点头，视线定格在最后一个白面具藏着的那堆管子后面。马克用他的SMG开了好几枪，而那个让詹姆斯苦等的白面具随即从掩体后探出头来开火。詹姆斯两枪下去，正好击中了那人的胸膛。那人倒下了，他手里的枪倾泻着的弹道变成了一个弧度。大部分子弹都打到了墙上，但随着一声金属碰撞，有一颗子弹恰好击中了詹姆斯预设在那的手雷。手雷炸开，这两个防守方瞬间被橙色的气体淹没了。

“草，我什么都看不见”詹姆斯啐了一声。有一只手抓着他的手腕把他猛扯下来的同时，一颗子弹在他头顶嗖嗖飞过。马克把他拉到地板上并肩躺着，更多的子弹破空而来。詹姆斯四处张望，发现有许多靴子从门厅跳了下来。他开始瞄准击中几个敌人，直到马克又开始扯着他的手臂。詹姆斯试图看清橙黄色的烟雾后还有多少人，想弄清楚更多的细节。他用瞄准镜穿过门厅看着他们，片刻犹豫后詹姆斯起身狂奔跑过通道对面，祈祷着毒气烟雾能给予他足够的掩护。马克紧跟在他后面，他们跨过小房间里的桌子，用它抵着后背。

“你知道，等下你就守在这里，我再去想点别的办法，好吧？*”詹姆斯一边说，一边重新为他的霰弹枪上弹。马克回给他一阵又一阵咳嗽，越来越频繁，他开始疯狂抓挠寻找着面具上的锁扣。

“Mute？兄弟你怎么——噢见鬼。”

他现在看到了，马克的面具爬着一道巨大的，有三英寸长锯齿状的裂纹。马克撕扯下面具的时候詹姆斯只能抓着他的肩膀才能看清楚，他的下巴上有一道红痕，那纹路跟面具上的完全一致，那些裂痕的尖端完全攫住了他的视线。更重要的是，这意味着他的面具早已经不再安全。他的焦虑开始爬满全身。

“马克！”马克把自己的面具甩在一旁，努力调整着自己混乱的吐息，詹姆斯一把抓住了他的肩膀。他们从来没有在毒雾里待过这么久，但詹姆斯一直致力于把自己的毒辣宝贝变得更快捷高效。只需要几秒就能造成足够的伤害。马克开始止不住地颤栗，咳嗽变本加厉，他只能倚靠着詹姆斯，额头就抵在他的肩膀上。

“Doc！”詹姆斯朝着通讯器喊着，“你得快点来地下室，就现在！马克——Mute负伤了！”

毫无回应，詹姆斯听到好几种不同的脚步声接近的时候又开始骂骂咧咧。他把马克的背靠在桌子边，在离开前他隔着面具把自己的额头抵在了马克的额头上，然后起身用枪瞄准着门口。之前击发的毒气早已消散，而他的腰带上还挂着另一个，但他已经不能用了。脚步声停了，在一阵乱枪扫射后他听到有人在用一种不认识的语言喊着什么，喊话只持续了几秒，而他瞄准门的枪仍未放下。

“友军！”是古斯塔夫的声音。詹姆斯放低了枪口，在古斯塔夫走进来的时候他转身看向马克。

“发生什么了？”古斯塔夫一边问一边跪在马克身边。

“他吸入了我的毒气”，詹姆斯的视线没有办法从马克的脸上挪开，“他的面具坏了。”

古斯塔夫骂了一声，立刻开始检查马克的脉搏。詹姆斯瞥到门边的马克辛正蹲伏着，这个俄罗斯人安静地跟着医生进来，而现在他正用着犀利的眼光扫视着大厅。

通讯频道突然活了起来，詹姆斯只能听到Eliza通知他们后援已进入设施。他把注意力转回到马克身上，当他看到马克又一阵咳嗽和颤抖的时候心开始往下沉。他往前走，想着至少要安慰一下其他人，但当他意识到这会影响到医生工作的时候他又停了下来。

“Smoke”马克辛的声音就在耳边，打断了他的思绪，吓得他跳起来：他刚才完全没有听见脚步声靠近他。“我们得帮其他人清空这栋建筑物，Montagne会留下来照看这里。”

詹姆斯只记得法国人就站在门口，好像还说了些他怎么这么胖的话。詹姆斯还被马克辛用手肘顶出了房间，而直到清空建筑物后他的情绪变得更沉重了。当他们清理结束的时候古斯塔夫跟马克早已坐上直升机在等着他们。詹姆斯在回程的路上一言不发，握着马克的手，盯着他比平时更为苍白的脸颊祈祷着。他并没有为自己人生第一次误伤而祈祷，在闯祸这一方面他并不是一把好手。

——————

马克在医院里睡了整整两天，时不时的会清醒两分钟然后又沉沉睡去。詹姆斯在他床边陪了一天半，直到赛缪斯和古斯塔夫赶他出去，让他去洗个澡休息一下。他又在第二天早上回到了医院，坐在床边，看着在被单下缓慢起伏的胸部。直到第三天，马克的呼吸终于变得顺畅起来，古斯塔夫下了他的呼吸机，摘下了他的呼吸面罩，尽管他的呼吸时不时还有些颤抖。

“他会没事的，你知道。”赛缪斯倚在墙边对他说。他待在这里的时间跟詹姆斯几乎一样长，詹姆斯也感觉到他对马克的担忧比自己的更甚。

“我知道。”詹姆斯回答，他的手指滑进了马克的发丝间。

“那不是你的错。”

“我知道。”

赛缪斯叹了一口气，穿过房间把他的手放到詹姆斯的肩膀上。他没说什么，只是离开了房间，转身关上了门。

“但是知道并不代表你会相信。”詹姆斯在一片寂静中补充到。

詹姆斯拿起马克的一只手，摩挲着他有些汗湿的手指。马克看起来已经没有第一天那么糟糕了，但他的情况仍然不是很好。他的皮肤还是比往常更苍白，他的皮肤因为发烧而汗涔涔的，他在几个小时前才刚刚退烧。他在睡眠中时不时的会颤抖，而每一次都会让詹姆斯的心隐隐作痛。

马克的手被詹姆斯捧到唇边，他的嘴唇抵在了马克的指关节上。指关节在他的唇边挣扎起来，他吃惊地看向马克的脸，发现他眼睛睁开了，正带着朦胧的睡意望着他。（that hurt more than anything else.）

“嗨。”马克的声音粗糙刺耳，毒气的吸入和近期频繁的咳嗽撕裂了他的嗓子，詹姆斯希望这些伤害不是永久性的。马克的声音曾是多么的动听。

“嗨个头。”他回到。“口渴吗？”

马克点点头。他每次醒过来的时候都很口渴。詹姆斯抓起那杯冰，那是他几个小时前马克短暂清醒的那几分钟里拿过来的，现在已经融化得差不多了。马克坐起身子来，他把浮在水面上的一些碎冰用塑料勺子舀起来送到马克的唇边。

“我住院之后你一直在这吗？”马克嘴里含着冰块问他“好像每次我醒的时候都能看到你。”

詹姆斯摇了摇头，为了躲避马克的视线只好一直盯着手里的杯子。马克叹了口气，却引发了另一阵让两个人畏缩的咳嗽。直到平息下来，詹姆斯依旧能感受到马克的视线黏在他身上。

“詹姆斯，亲爱的—”

“不要—”

“那不是你的错，那只是一个意外。”

詹姆斯又摇了摇头。

“我应该更小心一点，应该警告你那边放了毒气。”

“那时也没有讲话的时间。”

詹姆斯叹气，又舀了一勺碎冰放在马克唇边，终于看向了他。马克看着他，把勺子里的冰含进嘴里。他在思索；詹姆斯的神态在说明一些东西，他轻轻把头歪向右边。詹姆斯看到这个可爱的画面，只好把视线投向别处。

“你在烦心些什么？”马克问着，冰块在他的齿间破碎，“这不仅仅是一次意外？”

塑料勺子在詹姆斯的指尖旋转，他咬着嘴唇试图理清这些天堵在他脑子里的一团乱麻。

“我只是—我想要做的事情要么搞砸要么酿成大祸，”几分钟后他开口，“这跟我人生一模一样，我从来都没办法摆脱，就像我被诅咒了一样。不管发生了什么好事，我总是会把它搞砸。”

“詹姆斯—”

“我有没有跟你说过我这辈子遇到过最好的事情是什么？”他现在就要说出来，他的脑子开始不顾一切，所有的担忧都不再是问题。“是遇见你。我的意思是，草，我还是不知道为什么你这几天要为我费心。看看你：你那么年轻，聪明，还见鬼的如此成功！而我，”他指向自己“一事无成。”

“然后我分头行动，差点就把你给杀了。只因为我永远做不好事情，”他艰难的深吸了一口气，“假如你，因为我，出了什么事情，我没有办法独活。”

“詹姆斯——”

“我爱你。我真的很爱你但这是一件很可怕的事情，因为我迟早要搞砸它，而且——”

“詹姆斯！”

詹姆斯手里的塑料杯子碎裂了，冰和水撒在了他的手和地板上。他的视线一片模糊，以至于他花了一小会儿才看清那是一只手在他脸上。那只手滑到他的下巴，稍稍使劲让他抬头直到能重新看到马克。

“你要冷静一下，詹姆斯。呼吸，好吗？”

詹姆斯颤抖着深吸气，直到马克用大拇指帮他抹掉眼泪他才意识到自己在哭。

“我怎么了，马克？”他喘着气，挣扎着想要放开被自己捏死在手心里的水杯。“为什么我总是搞砸一切？”

“你没有搞砸所有事情，詹姆斯。还记得那次去沙滩的时候我们的车坏了吗？你只用胶带和鞋带就把车修好了。”马克对着他微笑，用拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。“还有六号当时在哥本哈根需要一个人去对白面具的毒气进行逆向解析的时候，你也只用了几天就搞定这件事情。没有人能像你这样做得那么快。”

马克的手滑进了詹姆斯的头发里，让那些暗色的发丝缠绕在自己的手指上。詹姆斯靠在他的掌心里，任由眼皮沉沉坠下。

“你的俏皮话真是糟透了，有时候你的恶作剧还会玩过火。但你总是想让人笑起来，就好像这是你人生唯一的目标。你想让其他人快乐，只是因为你不想让别人也感受到你经历过的愤怒和孤独。这就是你跟多姆一起搞事情的原因，只因为在别人的身上看到了太多的你自己。”

詹姆斯无言点头，呼吸重新归于他的控制之下。在一个午夜他跟多姆聊过，许多啤酒环绕这他们。不管多么努力都做得不够好，思考多么周全总会在实践半路跌倒。那一晚马克和马吕斯恰好出任务去了。出了三个星期才回来。孤独让他们相遇，两座破碎的灯塔伫立在暴风雨的岸边。

“噢，而且我也爱你。”马克细声说着，把詹姆斯拉向前来直到两人嘴唇贴合。詹姆斯终于松开了杯子，转而去捧住马克的脸。马克在吻间发出一声叹息，而詹姆斯将他拉得更近，永远也不够。詹姆斯咬住他嘴唇的时候马克发出了细小的哀鸣，然后在那变成咳嗽之前马克把詹姆斯推开了。

“该死。”他在咳嗽间嘶声说道，他整个身体都随之颤抖。

“我再去要点冰块吧。”詹姆斯把那只破碎的塑料杯从地板上捡起来，向门外走去。

“可以换成冰淇淋吗？”马克叫住了他。

詹姆斯停下来，若有所思。

“那我要用勺子来喂你。”

马克笑了起来，他的脸色终于有了一些改善。

“成交。”

**Author's Note:**

> *原文You know, when I said I wanted to get you all alone against a desk, I had a different activity in mind, you know? 这里怎么翻我都觉得怪怪的，有更好的翻译可以在评论斧正【鞠躬


End file.
